


sophisticated sounds

by extemporaneousanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Band, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, band au, im a fucking nerd, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneousanime/pseuds/extemporaneousanime
Summary: what if all of our favorite volleyball gays were in band?? well lets find out.welcome to the Karasuno High School Band!!in the flowery flute section we have Suga and Yamaguchi. in the cute clarinet section we have Ennoshita. in the sassy saxophone section we have Tsukishima and Kageyama. in the funny french horn section we have Asahi. in the triumphant trumpet section we have Nishinoya. in the troubling trombone section we have Tanaka and Hinata. in the brave baritone section we have Daichi. in the tremendous tuba section we have Narita. and on percussion we have Kinoshita.all lead by Keishin Ukaithe Karasuno high school will be playing many concerts and competing at lots of competitions, they have the goal of reaching the top. but they will have to go against competitors like the Aobajōsai High School Band, Fukurōdani Academy Band, Nekoma High School Band, Shiratorizawa Academy Band, Date Tech High School Band, and many others.





	sophisticated sounds

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to the haikyuu band au!  
> and yes i did just make Hinata a trombone, lmao idk how his short arms will reach the slide positions but oh well!! someone bless that poor shorty.  
> also yes the music pieces named in this AU are actual music pieces, i chose them because i have played some of them or i really enjoy listening to them! feel free to look them up!!  
> by the way i assigned instruments based on their personalities. so no their instrument placements and chair placements aren't based on the anime. that's why Kageyama and Tsukishima are together because they are more tactical, Tsukishima is smart with school and his blocks and well Kageyama is the genius setter sooo...yeah lol

everyone hurried their way into the music building, the band students shuffling into the band hall. they go to the cubbies that were nailed to the wall to retrieve their beloved instruments from their concealed cases and put them together and going to their seats bringing their music with them. once everyone was seated, a minute after the bell rang conductor Ukai had walked out of his office placing the music pieces that were in his hands on his own stand at the front of the band.

"alright everyone. is there anyone missing today" Ukai asked so he could take role.

everyone's eye looked around the band to search for anyone missing, and as usual Hinata ran in late and everyone's eyes shifted to the door where Hinata walked in.

"Hinata, you're late again." Ukai said as Hinata scurried to his cubbie and begun to put his trombone together. "i'm sorry i'm sorry, its just Ms. Minamoto held me after for no reason!" Hinata said trying to defend himself.

"he probably wouldn't stop moving and caused some kind of disruption in class, again." Tsukishima whispered to the freckled flute in front of him with a chuckle. "Tsukki don't be mean." Yamaguchi said back to the blond saxophone behind him. Tsukishima sat back with a huff.

Ukai let out a slightly annoyed sigh, "anyways, we have prefecture competition on Wednesday, we have today, tomorrow, then competition. so we need to make sure we are prepared." he said making elaborate hand gestures to show how important this was.  Hinata swiftly moved to his seat and sat down putting his music on his stand holding his instrument. when he heard Ukai talk about the upcoming competition he excitedly fidgeted in his seat. he was very excited to see how they'd do and also see other bands.

"we must all be focused! so with that said, lets warm up!" Ukai said raising his stick to signal everyone to put their instruments up to their faces, and soon they begun to warm up, even the simple warm up that lasted a few notes sounded beautifully, but could it compare to all the other bands? like Aobajosai or Nekoma?? they'll just have to see.

they had soon finished their few warm ups and Ukai was pleased so they continued on to their pieces. "pull out on the wing." Ukai told them, on the wing was one of the pieces they were playing at competition, along with marching song, and whirling novas. 

"alright lets practice measures 28-42, those need the most work, not much work but out of the whole song that is where we sound most out of tune, and Nishinoya remember F sharp!" Ukai said adding the reminder to the trumpet who would only some times accidentally play F natural.

Ukai then brought his stick up and everyone's instrument went up. he began to move his conductors wand and the band begun to play, the hum of air moving through all of the instruments and the hit of mallets along the percussion made the wonderful sounds of 'on the wing' by jack wilds. 

the blond first chair saxophone and second chair raven haired played swell together, their personalities may clash, even though they were somewhat the same but not much, but their talent worked well. Hinata had played many duets with the raven haired Kageyama before in solo and ensemble competitions, they'd always get straight ones. Yamaguchi and the blond Tsukishima played a few duets too at solo and ensemble they also had received straight ones. the two ensemble groups were exceptionally talented. 

Yamaguchi played the harmony part to corresponding melody that was played by Suga, Suga was the first chair of the two flutes, Yamaguchi enjoyed playing with Suga and the entire band, even if he was second chair.

soon Ukai had stopped them. "well i can definitely tell that you all have been practicing outside of class, those measures sound so much better, just watch the dynamic markings, those are important!" he praised adding the small criticism to make sure we don't get cocky about it but also to make sure we watch our dynamic levels.

they continued practicing their music till the bell had rung. they all packed away their instruments and headed for their 7th period, the last class of the day. 

~~~~~~~~

school had finally ended, the band students went into the band hall grabbing their music and instruments in their cases and headed out to go home, some would stay and chat for a bit.

"Tsukki, do you think we are ready for the competition?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima as he grabbed his flute seeing Tsukishima grab his saxophone that was locked in its case. "hm i don't know, it all depends on that moment and how other bands perform on whether or not we move on." Tsukishima replied to his freckled friend holding his instrument in one hand leaning against his cubbie. 

"I think we are ready! i'm excited, but also nervous." Yamaguchi said holding his flute that was secure in its case in front of him with both of his hands.

then they see Suga slip on a sheet of music but he was soon caught by Daichi's arms. "Sugawara-Senpai! are you OK?" Yamaguchi said rushing over to them with Tsukishima behind him.

"heh yes i'm fine, thanks to Daichi." Suga smiled with a small blush as Daichi pulled him fully up. Daichi had a small blush among his face too. "thank you Daichi." Suga said rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he thanked the baritone player.

"no problem Suga." Daichi said with a smile and a small chuckle. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked outside knowing the situation was fine. "when will they ever just hook up already! i swear I've seen them flirt and blush and laugh with each other so much that i may as well just call them a couple already!" Yamaguchi said failing his arms including the one with which held his flute case which he forgot he was holding so Tsukishima had to move his head out of the way a few times to avoid being hit.

Tsukishima just sighed "eh give them time i guess." he said, he wasn't much of a love person, he was good at facts and saxophone, but definitely not love. "what if Daichi asked Suga out like 'will you be the melody to my harmony??' that would be so cute!" Yamaguchi said excitedly as they continued their walk home, Yamaguchi always wanted to have someone ask him out in such a way, with a cute little music reference, and Yamaguchi already know who he wanted to ask him, but that person wasn't big on romance.

"i guess it would, but wouldn't it be cliche, like a movie or a book or one of those block things that say dumb quotes?" Tsukishima said looking at Yamaguchi. "that's the point Tsukki! it might be cliche but that makes it cuter!" Yamaguchi said like it was obvious. 

"ok ok" Tsukishima said giving up.

~~~~~~~~

the days went fast and it was finally Wednesday, the group was in their concert wear which consisted of slick black suits, bright orange ties and shinny black shoes. they sat on the bus off to the concert hall, they got to miss school because of the competition so they were happy.

there was scattered chatting among the bus, talks about how they think to competition will go, about games, movies, and other such topics.

they soon arrived at the concert hall and unloaded the bus. they had to leave their cases on the bus so they quickly put their instruments together and got off the bus. they all walked into the concert hall together with their instruments and music in hand, they looked around in awe. the concert hall was fairly new since the old one had burned in a fire. the marble floors and the high vaulted ceilings kept then on the tips of their toes. the wide windows allowed lots of sunlight making the entrance naturally bright.

"hey Kageyama! are you ready!!" Hinata said bouncing his way over to Kageyama. "yeah, why wouldn't i be." Kageyama said full of confidence. "well last time you threw up...so..yeah" Hinata said with a chuckle. "you did too!! Hinata boke!" Kageyama said to Hinata annoyed.

"stop flirting! we don't have time for your flirting! get a room! but like...after the competition!" Ukai yelled at them making the rest of the band laugh and Kageyama and Hinata blush.

"Ukai-Sensei! we weren't flirting!" Hinata retorted. "shut it shrimp" Ukai said walking to a staff member.

then a few minutes later one of the staff of the competition had lead them to a warm up room, they all followed into the wide room with chairs in rows. everyone sat down at situated their music on the stand with the warm up out, they already felt the adrenaline of playing and possibly winning even though they were only doing a warm up.  Ukai used his conductors wand to lea the band into warm ups, they did slurs, scales, and arpeggios till the staff had come to tell them it was time.  

this was it, they were ready. they sat on the stage in their specific order, their music on the stand, and instruments in hand.

the curtain swung open, Ukai turned to the band moving his conductors wand up and everyone's instruments went up all together, he then begun to conduct the song 'marching song' his hands swung in different directions as different instruments played. 

Suga felt more focused now than he had ever been when he was in class, his eyes never left his music or Ukai's hands. Yamaguchi was proud of how far they had come from since they started. Ennoshita felt like he was living for once with the bright stage lights shining down on them. Tsukishima was glad that he could be apart of this band because when they all come together they sound better than when they are alone. Kageyama was happy because he finally appreciated his second chair part and noticed that it sounded just as cool as first chair. Asahi felt like he was in the clouds, he'd usually get nervous and panic but he blocked out everyone in the crowd and focused on the band and play well to accompany them. Nishinoya was excited, he loved all the songs but marching song was his favorite and he was energetic and excited that it would be the fist sound that the judges hear. Tanaka had confidence in them, he knew they were gonna play good. Hinata had calmness for the first time ever, hearing everyone come together to play made him calmer. Daichi felt spontaneous, he felt that the judges didn't expect what the Karasuno band had in store for them. Narita was blooming, he felt like a fresh flower he felt like he had finally come out of his shell. Kinoshita was on his toes with excitement the thrill of competition was beyond anything a roller coaster could do.

soon marching song had ended, they played their other too songs and walked off the stage. when they got back to the entry way they all high five'd each other and went back to the bus to put away their instruments.

"Tsukki! We did it! I think we have a chance at moving on!!" Yamaguchi said excited after they got off the bus after putting away their instruments. "yeah, i think we played well." Tsukishima said with a simple and small smile, but the smile was only for Yamaguchi, he directed it to no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a little short but i really hope you like the first chapter! i will update it if there ae enough people who enjoy it, or if i really want to update it lol.


End file.
